A dielectric filter having a dielectric ceramic is incorporated into a relay base station of a mobile phone, a BS antenna or the like. As dielectric properties required for this dielectric ceramic, relative permittivities ∈r required for a dielectric ceramic are different because different properties are required for respective dielectric filters. In the respective relative permittivities ∈r, it is required that a Qf value (a value at 1 GHz among values which are measured at a frequency of 3.5 GHz to 4.5 GHz according to a dielectric rod resonator method (International Standard IEC 61338-1-3 (1999)) and satisfy the relationship of “(Q value)×(Measuring Frequency f)=Constant” generally established in a microwave dielectric) is high; and an absolute value of a temperature coefficient τf indicating the change of the resonant frequency with respect to the temperature is small.
As such a dielectric ceramic, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a microwave dielectric ceramic composition which has a composition represented as (Zr1-XSnX)TiO4 (wherein, 0.1≦X≦0.3) as a main component; and contains 0.1 to 1.0 part by weight of MnO2 with respect to 100 parts by weight of (Zr1-XSnX)TiO4.